1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lampshade, and more particularly to a detachable lampshade for a lamp to minimize the storage space required by the lampshade when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
A lamp such as a table lamp or a stand lamp substantially comprises a stand, a bulb and a lampshade. The lampshade is mounted on the stand and covers the bulb to avoid someone touching the hot bulb and to increase the beauty of the appearance of the lamp. The conventional lampshade comprises a frame and a shade. The frame is attached to the stand of the lamp. The shade is mounted on the frame to cover the bulb.
However, because the conventional frame is an integral structure, the frame of the conventional lampshade cannot be disassembled and reassembled easily. Packing and storing the lampshade is inconvenient because the lampshade is large and cannot be temporarily reduced in size. This is especially important in a retail store where space for stock is limited and thus expensive. For example, if a lampshade becomes very popular and the limited existing stock sells out quickly, further customers will be disappointed by not being able to make the purchase.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a lampshade to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a lampshade that is detachable to reduce the lampshade in size. The lampshade has a frame and a shade. The frame has an upper collar, a lower collar and multiple supporting frames. The upper collar is attached to the stand of the lamp. The supporting frames are detachably mounted between the upper collar and the lower collar to connect the upper collar and the lower collar. Each supporting frame has an upper section, two side rods and a lower section. The upper section abuts against the bottom of the upper collar. Each side rod extends from one end of the upper section. The lower section is connected to the side rods at the end far away from the upper section. The lower section abuts against the top of the lower collar. Accordingly, the lampshade can be disassembled into multiple parts whereby the packaging and storing of the lampshade are reduced.